User talk:Grammarlad
Little help from Y'allz friend I just added this wiki to my favorites page, So I'll be around a bit to help as I can. Have fun with it SaintPain → LIVE from the Valley O Death" 15:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Promotion' Hey because you helped get this wiki started i decied to make you a B-Crat, it says that your a admin but thats there coz it never says B-crat for some reason, anyway good job and one more thing, now that your a B-crat im gona remove the engineer part from your title because it doesnt realy serve much purpose now seeing as your a B-crat, anyways congrats and keep at it. The Netherealm awaits for you 01:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice Work Nice work with the rollbacks and block. You beat me there (on some at least). I've also blocked his other account. It appears he may start anon trolling, in which case I suggest giving any user's page he attacks a "no new users or anons" protect. I have already done this for Saint Pain. God I hate this guy. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 17:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) '''RE Gauzz Rifle and Troll I have permantly revoked gauzz's admin rights after doining some investigation on the vault wikia, i will tell you more when we are on chat oh and about the troll, glad you caught him, i have seen his chat logs on the vault and have found out that he his an instigator aka a trouble maker and gauzz has fallen victim to his tricks and deciepts, this "RehabReject" or wateva his user name is apparntly said lets troll this wiki, gauzz is lucky i have not blocked him from here as well but if i do find proof that gauzz contributed on the trolling then he will be facing a 3 month ban, let me know if you find out anything. The Netherealm awaits for you 04:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Need Robot and Faction section Hi grammar when you get the chance i need you to create a Robot and a Faction section under fiction of and Misc section as well, would come in handy if people want to includ little things like a book or something. The Netherealm awaits for you 05:14, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey. Just to check, can we use templates similar to those on the vault? For liek character, loctaion ect. It would make pages look much nicer and less bare. Happy writing. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 14:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 15:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Locating the Locations page I tried to make a quick link to the locations page but I fear I ballzed it up.. *Sorry, I'm the Eternal Newbie when it comes to navigating around the net. So I was hoping you might know how to fix it. Thanks. SaintPain→ '''LIVE from the Valley O'Death 04:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fiction Menu Capacity What if we rename the menu Creatures in to Creatures and Robots, that should help out alot and then try creating the Faction section on the Fiction Menu, if its still surpassing the menu capacity then just create a whole new drop menu for factions like what we did for blogs :). Thanks. The Netherealm awaits for you 03:00, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Achievements names and Category Nem told me that you are the experts of this things. He want you to make names for the achievements and make the "Event" category. MrGazzo 07:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) URGENT: Polices and guidelines issues Im not too sure what has happened but the polices and guidelines link is broken so i went to the main page itself and it does not exist, we need it up and running again ASAP so users understand the rules, thanks. The Netherealm awaits for you 10:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice Art work Great job with the armor "Grammarlad Raiders.png" What kind of art program U use ? ~ I'd add some female varriations & write a bit about a, new, small faction of well traind raders, maybe there'er NCR, or BOS deserters, either way the armors are too cool to do nothing about them. Have fun with it M8. SaintPain→ LIVE from the Valley O'Death 03:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Your raider armor Your armors is nicely done. I prefer my raider armor to be in a lightweight leather armor. (Raider armor pieces are attached to the light weight armor). Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 22:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) So very almost I have character templates semi-working now, but I cant get them to display all the rows I want (there should be one for Author and one for Series), can you take a look? Also, during my formating of that I lost the white font, so we're back to black. Is there a way you can fix this? Thanks. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 11:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Nuked Down Under Character Hey in a sequeal to my fan fic can i add you in it?. The Netherealm awaits for you 13:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) RE Catchup Things are goining well man, thanks for checking in, more users are comeing over here plus we are slowly getting more templates up and running, im guessing you must be busy over at the wasteland survival guide anyways you should realy swing by the chat next time, plus ive added you into Fallout: Nuked Down Under so go have a read. The Netherealm awaits for you 01:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Where ya been M8 ? The headline purdy much says it all ~ Long time no see SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here.. Again 05:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Auto Re Fresh Button Hey G Lad, on the rescent wiki actitivy page we have a auto refresh button, now i don't remember adding it so you must have, anyways i ask because the admins on the Mortal Kombat wiki want the same thing and im trying to help them out so if you know how to add this button let me know. The Netherealm awaits for you 13:36, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hard ta be a Admin sometimes G'day Brother & Pre~P.S. Long time no see.. Hope all is well with you. * Here's my issue btw. Recently I sent the laptop I used here to the shop so I've made my dell my new primary. I can still edit, use talk, add pics, yada yada but what I can't do is chat. Same issue over at the Vault Wiki. Whenever I try to log on chat it says I'm loged onto another server & it closess the connection. I would be grateful for any aid or advice to fix this issue. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 13:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I had a best buy geek squad tech tweek my security setings & update some things relating to Google Chrome, so at least for now, I'm back on chat. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 20:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) G Lad Hey i got your message, sorry to hear things are not goining well over at the WSG but aside from that im happy to hear you can help us out a bit more. The Netherealm awaits for you 22:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re Feature of the month poll With all due respect Folks commonly say that afore they voice some harsh shit I know.. But not this time ~;) I mean it. My request is tagged with due respect. * You should remove your "Motion to second" from that page header & then, if you choose, repost it in the comments section.. Like I posted there " To second a nominee in that header is like vote'n before the polls open. *The comment boxes are a far better place to talk about the nominations already made. Give it a mull over & I bet you'll see what I'm say'n M8. Easy translation: Think about Brother. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 15:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes Sir, I think it might have gone through as I was type'n the above. I thank you Brother SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 16:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) December Fiction Month Page Hey G lad, i saw you made the december fiction of the month page, ive allready got the december nominations happening on the fiction of the month page allready so i think haveing two pages would be confusing. The Netherealm awaits for you 23:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) We could always just clean up the FoTM page, make it seem more organised, i just don't want people getting confused, or at least link each diffrent page, so perhaps keep your december page but we create a Heading 2 saying "Fiction of The Month December" and below it have the link to the page and we keep doining that for each month so people can also look back on the old months and so on. The Netherealm awaits for you 23:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ive moved the Nominations over to the new page and i might leave it up to you for creating the monthly pages if im not around, i can handle makeing up the polls and such. The Netherealm awaits for you 23:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) JackAlex Yes ive noticed, ive blocked him a few days ago for 1 day but it feels like he still does not listen, i saw that Fallout:The Messenger comment about "scar", so ive given him 24 hours to change the name or face deletion. The Netherealm awaits for you 00:06, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey i noticed Jack gained a three day banned, can i ask what exactly caused this?. The Netherealm awaits for you 22:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I just needed to know thats all, but just to clairfiy some things, i did give him permission to use my name. The Netherealm awaits for you 23:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Nah keep it, he needs to learn. The Netherealm awaits for you 23:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Polls Yeah that is fine with me, makes it more like a tournament so go ahead and do it FYI we just had a troll attack luckly i baned the bastard, i have this feeling it might be one of the trolls from the Final Fantasy Answers Wiki getting revenge on me. The Netherealm awaits for you 00:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Add a Page Button Hey do you know what happened to the add a page button, i cant find it anywhere?. The Netherealm awaits for you 03:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Wank Wipes Actually, I'd already cleared that it would be fine for Drag to upload that image. He wanted to show us a picture of them because he thought they were a really funny gift. I dont really see what's wrong with them. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 12:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT!!! http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Nemesisx/A_Long_Absence The Netherealm awaits for you 11:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Cartman I just happened to have been in the neibourhood and i couldnt help but see cartman's little dummy spit, first of he wont apolagize so don't hold your breath their, secondly, if he is going to behave that way then give him a day's block, he is obviously the ignorant one to the rules of this wikia. The Nemesisx 12:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) The balls in your court now Some folks just think the rules aply to others. Good luck try'n to get that apology. You are the Beauract here & I was gonna handle it but you signed for him so I let it go.. *Now We all see what happens when some folks come to belive they can run amouck. It's most sad to me because Cartman was a real aid to me some years ago when I joined the Fallout Wiki. I even voted for him to be an admin there. *Odd how he changed after he got some "net power". SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here. 18:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Well it was a joke it said guess what i said chicken butt well not a good joke but its not my intent to spam little messages to receive badges. And i guess there was no reason to leave that comment so i apologize. --JERICHO 01:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Resolution issue What's wrong with the sites page resolution ? * It's set the text to tiny & the images, including your background that once filled the page so nicley is now way to much smaller. I have checked other wikis & diferent sites & they are all as they were so I know it's not my PC. Please advise ? SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 19:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) * Odd ~ Seems all better now.. Thanks for the response anyway M8 SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 21:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey since you like fanfiction and skyrim i thought maybe you might want to join the http://elderscrollssandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Category:David%27s_fiction wiki we only have like 4 members including me self and it be cool if you would join since we have so few members. --JERICHO 01:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Debate Strange how you stopped replying. See my last point please. -- 05:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) There is no Debate. This is a Fan Fiction site. Cartman should start IT's own "I want to argue site" Here we write stories, characters, add items/weapons or perks and then we SIGN THEM * Signing your work was all it took to start this whole shit storm.. It's all on Cartman 100% Chat it not a DEBATE. Just them take all that HATE back where it came from. Nem should not feel a need to apologize for the rule that said " Sign your own work ".. Cartman is the one who puffed it all up into more than just that.. Damn I Need to apologize ~ I honestly came back less than a hour later & realized "I FORGOT to sign this" *I honestly just forgot to use the ~ button 3 to 4 times to add my signature. So just in case folks think I am taunting. I swear it was an honest mistake & I now sign. ''' SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here. 07:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Clearing up a matter that has gotten out of hand Ok just to be clear here, i was fine with Cartman haveing some extra Categories to link his work, other users like David the wise do so, of course i would also like to see the main categories which i had set up be used as well but thats another story, my only issue was the signing, at this wikia i made the rule so that no anons could come around and claim it as there, yes i could go through the history but the signing was to make things quicker and easier and lastly, what upset me the most was the fact that a few of my admins (i wont name names) decided to give the go ahead and allow Cartman to not sign the work, i wouldnt mind so much but when i promoted certain users to adminship i told them that everything that is admin related must be discussed by the entire team and we will vote to decide the outcome of an issue and it would seem a few of these admins went over my head in a manner of speaking and gave the A ok to Cartman without consulting with me, G lad and a few other admins and lastly it seemed like you insulted the community Cartman, when you called us ignorant, now i read over the previous messages and such, yes i guess the ban was harsh and i apolagize for that, temper got the best of me and that is truely un professional of me and i would understand completely if you no longer wanted to contribute to are community and with that, i have said my peice (btw im quite tired from haveing a long day at work so if i have repeated a few things or made a spelling error then blame it on me being sleepy XD). [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 05:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) On a side note, to clear this matter up and keep a healthy relationship with Nukapedia, The Vault and other Fallout users could you perhaps apolagize to Cartman? just to end the conflict, it begun when i gave u the go ahead in blocking him which i have apolagized for plus i dont want the sandbox wiki to have a bad name :). [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 05:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Brother Lad ! Happy to see ya ~ Glad you found a better PC & net connection that works for ya. I was lost for about a week myself as we switched from at&t to comcast.. Niether was my choice but that is a bill I don't pay so free for me is better than fussing. *Now that you are back I am sure we can all move forward ~ Happy ever after ~;) SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 01:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hay Brother Lad can we talk in private ? When would be a good time to talk on chat ? My time Zone is USA Eastern time so it's 3:30 pm here now Or you could E-Mail me at WarPig@usa.com It dose'nt really have anything to do with this wiki. I just need to hear from a friendly voice about a seperate project alltogeath. So anyway, I know you got your own stuff go'n on but if you get some free time I'd be greatful. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 20:36, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Re First contact Sorry about that, my e-mail shunted your message to the spam filter.. Any way I replied just a second ago under the headline Technical Support. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 04:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Good to see ya again M8. I try to make sure the place dose not get over run my vandals and looters. Nem wants to let the site go but Wiki dose not close wiki pages. The creator of the now called Nukapedia had the same problem when he created the New Vault. I don't blame either Nem loosing interest or Ashur for wanting to start anew. I just know this site will not be closed by Wikia so I plan to look over my stories. Do the job I was asked to by paroling for vandalism & supporting any who wish to share their Fallout style stories. P.S. Are you do'n well these days ? I hope so. *Here is an idea, maybe you could talk to Nemesis or even the Wiki staff about adopting this site. This wiki has never been abandoned but if the other Admins have given up on it and you would be willing to take the lead here I would welcome your lead on this site. I have been backing up my own stories on other sites but it would seem a shame to let this site die as long as there are a few of us who care. There have even been some new members since your last visit. With a little care & some technically skilled guidance this site might one day be bigger and better than any of us ever imagined. SaintPain→ Look for me Dec 22 Y'all know what I'm say'n. 23:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Any way.. Some thing to think about.. I'll hold the fort either way. * Hope to see you again soon Lad. SaintPain→ Look for me Dec 22 Y'all know what I'm say'n. 02:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Honestly I would rather see you in that roll. Yet somebody needs to do it. I would be more than happy to step down if you at some point found you had time to lead us. *I am just a writer who cares enough to protect my own stories. Seeing others likewise protected is a bonus. SaintPain→ Look for me Dec 22 Y'all know what I'm say'n. 23:42, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I will do my best to respect the confidance you have entrusted me with. I am sure we all hope to see you again soon. SaintPain→ Look for me Dec 22 Y'all know what I'm say'n. 01:50, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely Brother Damn it is great to see you again dude! *How have you been ? I really hope you can stay awhile. It has been far to long. SaintPain→ '''Here to help." 20:40, November 15, 2013 (UTC)